Caras Galadhon
by Koji2
Summary: Aragorn fait une découverte inattendue dans les bois de Caras Galadhon (slash/yaoi)


Auteur : Kôji

Base : Lord of the Rings (La Communauté de l'Anneau)

Pairing : Aragorn x Legolas

Rating : R

Caras Galadhon

Descendant les marches qui devaient les mener jusqu'à leur abri, les membres de la communauté regardaient autour d'eux les arbres illuminés. Une lumière bleutée émanant du plafond se reflétait tout autour d'eux. Silencieux, aucun d'eux ne trouvait les mots pour décrire le cœur du royaume elfique. 

Leur guide s'arrêta soudain, leur désignant un espace aménagé entre les racines d'un grand arbre où avait été déposés des draps et des couvertures. Puis saluant les hôtes d'un bref signe de tête, il s'éloigna.

Chacun posa ses affaires et s'installa, savourant le confort dont il disposait pour la nuit, confort qu'ils n'avaient plus connu depuis leur départ de Fondcombe.

Un chant elfique s'éleva alors à travers la forêt et chacun leva la tête vers le ciel pour l'écouter. 

Un vase entre les mains, Legolas s'avança vers le centre de la clairière.

" Une complainte pour Gandalf. " dit-il en regardant autour de lui.

" Que dit-elle ? " demanda Pippin.

" Je n'ai pas le cœur à la traduire. " répondit l'elfe en baissant la tête.

Puis se tournant vers ses compagnons, il regarda Frodon et Aragorn avant de s'éloigner.

Se dirigeant vers la Lorien, il s'arrêta au bord de l'eau. Perdu dans ses pensées, il contempla le fleuve de longues minutes., immobile. Posant le vase au sol, il dégrafa les attaches de sa tunique avant de l'ôter, suivi de son pantalon et de ses chausses. S'avançant vers le rivage, il entra lentement dans l'eau.

***

Rangeant son épée dans son fourreau, Aragorn posa l'arme sur son sac et se leva. 

Prenant garde à ne pas réveiller ses compagnons, il sortit de l'abri et traversa la clairière. Il marcha un long moment parmi les arbres, laissant son esprit s'apaiser grâce à la plénitude qui émanait de la forêt. Traversant les feuillages qui le séparaient du fleuve, il s'arrêta soudain, le regard fixé sur la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. 

Debout au milieu du fleuve, Legolas fredonnait un air elfique tandis que ses mains massaient les muscles endoloris de ses bras. Bienfaitrice, l'eau coulait sur sa peau nue qu'éclairait la lune, lui donnant l'air plus pâle encore. La vision de l'elfe semblait presque irréelle à celui qui la regardait.

Incapable de détourner les yeux, Aragorn s'avança vers elle, ses pas le portant inconsciemment vers les eaux calmes du fleuve.

Sentant une présence, Legolas se tourna vers elle.

" Qui… "

Sa vision elfique lui permit de reconnaître les traits de l'homme qui s'approchait de lui et il se détendit en voyant le chevalier.

" Aragorn ? Que faites-vous ici ? " demanda-t-il en posant les yeux sur ceux du brun.

Comme soudain tiré d'un songe, Aragorn remua les lèvres en cherchant quoi répondre.

" Rien. Je…heu je visitais la forêt. " dit-il en regardant autour de lui.

L'elfe lui répondit par un sourire avant de lui tourner le dos. Puis se laissant glisser dans l'eau, il se mit à nager.

Le suivant des yeux, Aragorn s'assit au bord de l'eau, posant ses mains moites sur l'herbe fraîche. Ses doigts touchèrent alors un tissu doux et fin : la tunique de Legolas. Prenant le vêtement entre ses mains, il le regarda un instant avant de le porter à son visage. Un parfum semblable à celui de la forêt en émanait, un mélange de pin et de santal, une odeur qu'il avait déjà senti auparavant. Fermant les yeux, il respira profondément tandis qu'un souvenir lui revenait en mémoire. Celui où la veille, dans les mines de la Moria, il s'était retrouvé l'espace d'un instant dans les bras de l'elfe qui l'avait rattrapé lorsque l'escalier s'était écroulé. Mais aussi un autre, moins doux, où il avait sentit son cœur se serrer et la jalousie monter en lui lorsque Legolas avait attiré Boromir contre lui pour l'empêcher de tomber dans le vide.

Un bruit d'éclaboussures le tira soudain de ses pensées, l'obligeant à ouvrir les yeux. Levant la tête, il s'aperçut de la présence de Legolas face lui. Le corps nu et ruisselant d'eau, l'elfe le regardait d'un air interrogateur. De fines gouttelettes tombaient de ses cheveux mouillés et Aragorn ne put s'empêcher de suivre le chemin qu'elles faisaient le long de son corps. Certaines glissaient sur les muscles de sa poitrine qui se levait et s'abaissait au rythme de sa respiration puis sur son ventre plat avant de descendre plus bas encore.

Gêné, le chevalier détourna les yeux et se racla la gorge en se levant. Retirant la tunique et la chemise qu'il portait, il posa celle-ci sur les épaules de Legolas.

" Vous feriez mieux de ne pas rester ainsi trop longtemps, vous risquez de tomber malade. " dit-il en évitant de regarder le visage de son compagnon.

" Les elfes n'attrapent pas froid aussi facilement. Nous sommes insensibles aux changements de température, l'auriez-vous oublié ? " demanda Legolas avec un sourire.

Aragorn ne répondit rien, se contentant de fixer le sol à la place du corps si désirable de l'elfe. 

" Mais soit, nous devrions peut-être rentrer, les autres pourraient s'inquiéter si nous restons absents trop longtemps. "

Passant à côté du chevalier, Legolas sentit soudain une main retenir son bras. Surpris, il se retourna, interrogeant son compagnon du regard. 

Les yeux plantés dans ceux envoûtants de l'elfe, Aragorn s'approcha doucement de lui, son corps s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres du sien. 

Le temps passa sans qu'aucun des deux ne fasse le moindre geste, se contentant de se fixer mutuellement.

Une main se posa alors sur l'épaule de Legolas et d'un geste lent, elle fit légèrement glisser la chemise qui la recouvrait. Se penchant vers elle, Aragorn posa les lèvres sur la peau encore humide, goûtant sa saveur délicate.

Fermant les yeux, la respiration de Legolas s'accéléra sous le baiser alors que son corps frissonnait pour la première fois. Posant ses mains sur le torse de son compagnon, l'elfe l'écarta doucement de lui.

" Non, nous ne devrions pas…pas ce soir. Pas après ce qui est arrivé hier. "

" C'est justement à cause de ce qui c'est passé…Legolas, la quête que nous menons peut nous coûter le vie. Je ne veux pas risquer de mourir avant que vous ne sachiez ce que je ressens pour vous. " 

Se rapprochant de l'elfe, il souleva délicatement son visage de ses doigts.

" Et Erwan ? " demanda Legolas.

Son regard posé sur celui du chevalier semblait sonder son âme comme l'avait fait celui de Dame Galadriel quelques heures auparavant.

" Une amie d'enfance, un amour de jeunesse. J'ai rompu avec elle avant notre départ. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle reste à m'attendre inutilement. "

" Et moi, que suis-je pour vous ? " 

" Un ami fidèle et je l'espère du fond du cœur, un amant… " murmura Aragorn en dégageant une mèche blonde de son front.

Posant la main sur le visage de l'elfe, ses doigts en suivirent les courbes, caressant tendrement la peau douce de sa joue avant de venir effleurer ses lèvres qui s'entrouvrir doucement. 

Fermant les yeux, Legolas sentit un souffle chaud contre sa joue et des lèvres tendres se poser sur les siennes. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent lorsque la chemise qu'il portait tomba au sol et que des bras puissants l'enlacèrent. Une langue chaude se glissa alors entre ses lèvres, approfondissant leur baiser auquel il répondit avec tout autant d'ardeur que son compagnon. Un gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge lorsque sa poitrine se pressa contre celle d'Aragorn. Prenant le visage du chevalier entre ses mains, il l'embrassa passionnément alors qu'un bras passait sous ses jambes avant de le soulever sans peine pour le porter jusqu'au fleuve.

Le corps à la fois fin et musclé de l'elfe était encore plus léger que ne le pensait Aragorn. Sans rompre leur baiser, il posa son amant dans l'eau et passa à nouveau les bras autour de lui, le serrant possessivement contre son corps. 

Leur silhouette enlacée baignait sous la lumière de la lune alors qu'ils s'embrassaient. Aucun d'eux ne voulait rompre cet instant jusqu'à ce que leur désir l'un pour l'autre ne devienne trop intense. 

Délaissant ses lèvres enivrantes, la bouche d'Aragorn descendit le long du cou de l'elfe en laissant une traînée de baisers brûlants sur sa peau. 

Les mains plongées dans ses cheveux noirs, Legolas soupira d'aise, ses doigts se crispant sur sa nuque lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent sur sa poitrine. Couvrant celle-ci de baisers, Aragorn laissa ses mains caresser le dos de son amant, lui effleurant légèrement les reins avant de venir frôler ses fesses.

Legolas laissa échapper un gémissement sous la caresse alors que des lèvres chaudes se refermaient sur un de ses mamelons. Le titillant doucement au début, elles se mirent ensuite à le sucer avec passion avant de faire pareil avec l'autre.

Eloignant doucement le visage de son amant l'espace d'un instant, Legolas posa sa tête contre son épaule en s'adossant à lui, essayant en vain de reprendre ses esprits.

Caressant les longs cheveux blonds, Aragorn glissa derrière l'elfe et passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Ses mains caressèrent la peau lisse de son ventre tandis que ses lèvres couvraient de baisers ses épaules frissonnantes de plaisir. Déposant un baiser sur sa nuque, sa bouche descendit le long de son dos, embrassant amoureusement chaque centimètre de peau. Ses doigts s'attardèrent un moment sur sa poitrine, reprenant les caresses qu'avaient faites ses lèvres quelques instants auparavant. Une de ses mains poursuivit sa descente, frôlant son aine avant de caresser sa cuisse et de remonter jusqu'à la virilité de l'elfe. 

Les mains de Legolas se crispèrent sur les bras de son compagnon alors qu'un cri étouffé franchit ses lèvres. Fermant les yeux, il se laissa aller contre le corps de celui qui avait hanté bon nombre de ses rêves.

Caressant lentement l'elfe, Aragorn se pressa davantage contre lui, frottant doucement son visage contre la chevelure blonde, s'enivrant du parfum qui s'en dégageait.

" Legolas… " soupira-t-il dans un murmure.

Les gémissements de l'elfe résonnaient à ses oreilles telle une douce musique alors que ses mains poursuivaient leurs caresses sur ce corps si longtemps désiré. Ses lèvres se posèrent doucement dans son cou avant de remonter lentement jusqu'à son oreille. Déposant un baiser derrière celle-ci, Aragorn fit courir sa langue sur son contour avant de souffler doucement dessus.

S'en fut trop pour Legolas qui se libéra en criant le nom de son amant. Haletant, il posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Aragorn, caressant d'un geste las les bras protecteurs qui l'enlaçaient. Ouvrant faiblement les yeux, il regarda vers le ciel, adressant en silence une prière elfique aux astres. 

Puis prenant conscience du désir de son compagnon contre ses reins, il se tourna face à lui et passa ses bras autour de son cou, plantant son regard dans celui, intense, d'Aragorn. Contemplant son visage, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il caressait la peau rêche de ses joues. 

Posant sa main sur la sienne, Aragorn lui rendit son sourire avant d'en embrasser la paume. Fermant les yeux, il se pencha vers Legolas pour prendre à nouveau possession de ses lèvres. Leur langue et leur saveur se mêlèrent une nouvelle fois pour un baiser passionné alors que leur corps étroitement enlacé s'accordait à merveille.

Un gémissement alla se perdre dans la bouche d'Aragorn lorsque sa jambe s'insinua entre celles de l'elfe, effleurant son bas ventre avec sa cuisse.

Rompant leur baiser, Legolas fit glisser ses mains sur la poitrine de son compagnon, caressant de ses doigts agiles les muscles fermes. Ses lèvres suivirent ensuite leur chemin alors que ses mains s'aventuraient plus bas, se refermant telle une aile de papillon sur l'entrejambe du chevalier qui ferma les yeux, savourant ce nouveau contact.

Un gémissement rauque s'échappa des lèvres d'Aragorn, bientôt suivi de longs soupirs. La douce torture que lui faisait subir Legolas était encore plus merveilleuse que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé. Ses lèvres sur sa peau, ses doigts habiles et gracieux, cette main qui attisait si bien son désir…tout chez l'elfe lui faisait perdre la tête. Il aurait tout donné pour que cette nuit n'en finisse pas, que le temps autour d'eux s'arrête à jamais.

" Aragorn… "

Ensorcelé par la douce voix qui murmurait son nom, Aragorn ouvrit lentement les yeux, croisant le regard de son elfe. Prenant sa main dans la sienne, il entraîna son amant sur l'une des rives sombres du fleuve avant de s'unir à lui sous le regard bienveillant des étoiles.

***

Fermant les yeux de son compagnon, Aragorn le salua une dernière fois et déposa un baiser sur son front en signe d'adieu avant de se relever. 

S'approchant de lui, Legolas posa un regard incompréhensif sur le corps inerte de Boromir. Les elfes ne comprenaient pas la mort, ne la côtoyant presque jamais en dehors des rares combats qu'ils livraient, et encore moins lorsque celle-ci frappait un des leurs de cette façon.

Une larme coula le long de la joue d'Aragorn qui se tournant vers ses compagnons. S'avançant lentement vers son amant, il le prit dans ses bras. 

Répondant à son étreinte, l'elfe partagea sa douleur et sa peine tandis que, la tête basse, Gimli pleurait aussi en silence la mort du chevalier.

Serrant Aragorn contre lui, Legolas sentit une nouvelle peur monter en lui : celle de voir à nouveau un compagnon mourir et surtout l'homme avec lequel il s'était lié. Il comprenait désormais le sens des paroles prononcées par son amant quelques jours auparavant et ce qu'il avait éprouvé alors. Sentant son cœur se rapprocher de celui d'Aragorn, il tenta de chasser ses craintes au plus profond de lui.

Unis par le corps et l'esprit, tout deux espéraient à présent, l'un pour l'autre, rester en vie.

Fin

Retour


End file.
